The Misadventures of a Typical Mary Sue
by rabid-fan11322
Summary: The girl bowed down, her beautiful hair almost touching the floor. "Hello" she chirped. "My name is Mary Emberly Ineke Rosabeth Suess. I'm a new shinobi!" Her eyes twinkled as she delicately walked forward. "But most people find my name hard to say. "So call me Mary Sue!" She stopped directly in front of us. "And I'm here to conquer your hearts!" "Wait what!" "Kidding!"


**So here is a new story I started. This is only the prologue so it'll be very short. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Inspired by Tozette's story 'A Furuba Mary Sue' (Story id: 2599309)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mary Emberly Ineke Rosabeth Suess's personality/background. (That's Tozette's)**

* * *

Mary Emberly Ineke Rosabeth Suess was in a hole. Literally. A 10 foot deep, dug out hole located in the middle of a construction site. And it had been all fine and dandy less than thirty minutes ago. Well sort of. Her sister's friends had come over for a sleepover. Now to fully understand the situation Mary had been in, you would first have to understand her popularity. Mary was near the bottom, next to the otakus and WOW players. Her sister on the other hand, Clarris, was at the tippity top. That meant short short skirts, cheerleading competitions and jock boyfriends. Not to be bias but that was actually what her sister was like. And her friends seemed like mini-clones as well. One smack of her cherry fruit glossed lips and boys would leap to her command. She'd kill to have that opportunity, that over dazzlingly power. So when her sister and co invited her to join their epic DMC (Deep meaningful Conversation) and truth or dare she'd dropped her D.S and scrambled right over. It had been totally awesome. She had a makeover, was dressed up, and was taught some boy tips. It was if she had belonged! But naturally it was, well, fake. When it was her turn to play truth or dare, she had naturally chosen dare. I mean, it would of sucked to look like a pansy in front of them right? However the dare was horrible. She had been dared to sneak into the construction site across the road and peer into the huge hole that that resided in the middle of it. When she finally got the guts to lean over and look into the never ending darkness she had been pushed. Pushed! And that was where she currently was. Sobbing loudly like those characters in animes, not that she watched them mind you, crouched on a huge rock located in the bottom of the hole. Which she had luckily not fallen on. A large beam of light fell on her, which came from an conveniently placed spot light, illuminating her figure and the innards of the hole.

Now thirty minutes or so after the...incident, Mary had decided to look up. Only to notice a rather large dark hole located directly opposite of where she was. Since there was no way out of this hole, unless she miraculously obtained a climbing set of some sort, she decided to enter the tunnel. Dank, musty air filled the tunnel and it seemed to lead on forever. Turning around she noticed that the faded light that came from the spotlight had turned into a pinprick which beaded the velvety darkness. However she was able to see because, because there was another light source ahead of her? Running now towards that light source she exited the tunnel and came upon a beautiful cavern. It was filled with glowing crystals which jutted from the roof and ground. In the middle of the cavern was a beautiful pool with crystal clear water. Parched Mary ran towards the pond. Cupping her hands together she lifted the water up to her mouth and sipped on it, cooling her desert dry throat. The liquid silver slid easily down her throat, falling down, and hitting her stomach in small thud. The liquid sparked and evaporated the gas passing through her cells, changing her DNA forever. Immediately she fainted, falling face first into the pond. The crystal clear waters turned a hypnotic purple for a few seconds before returning to its original clear blue. Showing no trace of one Mary Emberly Ineke Ingloue Rosabeth Suess.

Unnoticed to Mary a small faded sign stood next to the pond, blaring a warning to all those who noticed.

_Warning!_

_Do not drink from the Mary Sue spring_

_Turns the drinker into a Mary Sue_

Another sign stood directly behind the first one:

_Spring may transport someone into and alternate dimension_

_However only a true Mary Sue would be transported_

And finally a third sign stood behind that one:

_And yes this spring is also very Mary Sueish._

_Deal with it_

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? I won't be able to update regularly however I'll try!**

**Once again thanks Tozette!**


End file.
